The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Ligularia, botanically known as Ligularia ‘Bottle Rocket’, and hereinafter referred to as the cultivar ‘Bottle Rocket’ or the “new plant”. The new plant was discovered by Kevin A. Hurd in Zeeland, Mich., USA in the summer of 2006 as a single uninduced whole-plant mutation of Ligularia ‘Little Rocket’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,621 from a group of plants growing in a trial garden environment. The plant has been asexually propagated through sterile plant tissue culture first in spring of 2007 at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. Subsequent asexually propagated plants have been found to be stable and identical to the original selection.